


Sweetness and light

by lexlee20



Category: Hatoful Kareshi | Hatoful Boyfriend
Genre: Dubious Consent, M/M, Massage, hatoful boyfic, non-dairy creamer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-01
Updated: 2012-05-01
Packaged: 2017-11-04 15:42:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/395470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lexlee20/pseuds/lexlee20
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Post-BBL epilogue: Dr. Iwamine finds his recovery far less relaxing than he'd hoped. </p><p> <i>"Oh, Isa. You aren't useless as long as you can tell us anything." Yuuya leaned forward with his most winning and open smile, modelled exactly on the old family photos Ryouta's mother had shown him.</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	Sweetness and light

**Author's Note:**

> Hatofulkink prompt: _Yuuya/Shuu\Kazuaki -- bonus if shuu is turned into a moaning, sobbing mess._

Of course it was a mistake to trust Nanaki, even if his constant smile reminded Shuu of someone else-- not the boisterous high spirits of Dr. Kawara in his prime, but his drowsy deathbed serenity. Even while shooting Shuu twice and offering Kawara's son an impromptu hepatectomy, Nanaki had never dropped that gentle, sleepy smile.

Another similarity to Dr. Kawara: Nanaki had defeated Shuu, and therefore earned his respect. But trust? Trust would be far too foolish. Even if like Dr. Kawara, Nanaki always called him "Isa" now. It made Shuu feel very strange, especially for feeling any emotions at all about this.

For the first few weeks in Nanaki's apartment, Shuu remained wary. But the math teacher was a sublime caretaker, probably from youthful experience at the orphanage. Nanaki was always patient and kind, always allowing a pretense of dignity and self-control. And always, always smiling softly.

"Isa? I think this is the same automatic bidet that the hospital toilets had, so you should already be familiar with the controls. I've added handrails, but if you have any trouble, just call out-- I'll be here in the hallway."

"Oh dear, chopsticks are rather awkward with your off hand, aren't they? I can bring a fork, if you'd prefer. I don't think you spilled very much on yourself, really... but Isa, if you want to change your clothing, let me know if you'd like any help. I've added new clothes to your closet, too."

"Oh, good morning, Isa. I'm sorry to wake you, but I have to run errands this morning. Do you want breakfast now? No? I'll put the rice cooker in stay-warm mode, then; the thermos pump is already full of hot water. I'll leave everything else-- the natto and pickled vegetables and so on-- covered on the table."

"All these regular trips to the clinic are rather troublesome for you, aren't they, Isa? I can find a physical therapist who makes home visits-- maybe not the full range of exercises, but at least some light therapeutic massage. What do you think?"

And so recuperation proceeded at a dangerously comfortable pace. Until Shuu agreed to this last suggestion, and Nanaki brought home a freelance masseur.

\---

"Salutations, Isa!"

"Sakazaki." The doctor looked at Nanaki, his unspoken malevolence all too familiar to Yuuya from the infirmary. "This is an unexpected visit."

Yuuya raised both hands and wiggled his fingers. "I'm here to assist you yet again, under far more pleasant circumstances than the last time we worked together. Though what unforgettable memories they were, n'est-ce pas?"

Still eyeing Nanaki, the doctor said, "This young man cannot possibly be a licensed physical therapist. I refuse his services."

"Oh, but as my past mentor, surely you'll help me train for certification as a massage practitioner. It's a fine and honorable adjunct to the healing arts, with almost no lewd implications."

Nanaki shook his head. "Now then, Mr. Sakazaki, we should respect his wishes. He has the right to refuse treatment, don't you, Isa? But as long as you're here, won't you have tea with us?"

"Do you have any coffee?" Yuuya asked hopefully. "Or at least tea without sweet mango in it?"

"I'll see what I can find. But do sit down, won't you, Mr. Sakazaki?"

Yuuya lounged into a seat across the table from the wheelchair. "No honorifics for me from either of you, I see," the doctor said. "Is that meant as familiarity, or mere impertinence?"

"As if you address anyone with respect yourself," Yuuya shrugged. "If you must know, I truly am training for certification. I had to undergo some physical therapy myself-- to regenerate nerves from neurotoxin damage, if you can imagine that-- and found it surprisingly pleasant. My future colleagues are attractive, and the profession offers opportunities for travel."

"And if your Dove Party confederates ever drop their protection, you will be prepared for the traditional Japanese role of a blind masseur. If you are fortunate."

Yuuya straightened his glasses. "Why, how unkind of you. Especially when you must know how weak the Hawk Party is now, if they're leaving you in Mr. Nanaki's care."

"Perhaps they have decided that I am useless to them and can be thrown away." The doctor said this quite dispassionately.

"Oh, Isa. You aren't useless as long as you can tell us anything." Yuuya leaned forward with his most winning and open smile, modelled exactly on the old family photos Ryouta's mother had shown him.

"Is that a threat, Sakazaki?"

"It could be an offer of protection. What if the Hawk Party is already trying to liquidate you, and we've been keeping you alive? Don't tell me you want to leave all your experiments unfinished. Like the promise you made to Kawara Ryuuji."

The doctor actually winced. Excellent.

Nanaki returned with three cups on a tray. "Here we are: two cups of mango tea and one of coffee, from a packet of instant mix that a student once gave me. It already has cream and sugar included; isn't that convenient?"

Yuuya tasted his cup and suppressed a shudder. "Non-dairy creamer. Some regions don't even allow it to be called 'creamer', only 'whitener' or 'lightener'. Please tell me you have more. I would like to double the strength, at least."

"Do you really like it?" Nanaki beamed. "I'll bring you the rest of them-- you can take them home with you."

As the teacher returned to the kitchen, Yuuya dipped his tongue into the cup again. Sugar, non-dairy creamer, and artificial hazelnut flavoring. Vile. He drank it anyway.

"Still dependent on caffeine, Sakazaki? Quite a weakness, to rely your mental acuity on chemical substances."

"I'm so sorry you feel that way-- but if that's the case, I'll happily help you curtail your pain medication and antibiotics. But here our conversation has strayed so unpleasantly, when all I wanted to do was practice my massage techniques. It's such a shame that you won't let me help you."

Nanaki returned with a handful of coffee packets. "My goodness, but there are a lot of different flavors. It's a pity there isn't any mango-flavored coffee, don't you think?" He sat down with his tea. "Ahh, it's so nice to share a relaxing beverage with friends, isn't it, Isa? Oh, I forgot, it's almost time for another medication dose already. Should I go fetch it?"

Carefully, the doctor lifted his teacup and took a polite sip. Through gritted teeth, he said, "Yes. And after that, Sakazaki can give me a brief massage and go away."

\---

"I see no need to remove my clothing," Shuu said grimly, sitting on the edge of the bed. "I can simply roll up my sleeve."

Nanaki tilted his head, with every appearance of genuine confusion and concern. "But Isa, that doesn't make any sense, does it? You always disrobe at the clinic, and you've never had a problem with that. Besides, the leg of your trousers won't roll up far enough for your thigh wound, so you should at least take those off."

"Mais oui." Sakazaki's eyes sparkled ominously. "And you seem so very tense that it would be useless to work on your arm in isolation. I must insist that you first allow me to relax your entire body. Surely you can trust Mr. Nanaki to chaperone us against any indiscretions."

There was that word again. Trust. The only thing about Sakazaki that Shuu trusted was his information about the current standoff between the Hawks and the Doves. But he had a valid point about not leaving work undone. Nanaki helped him unfasten and remove his shirt and trousers. 

"How cute," Sakazaki chirped. "His shorts and socks match his hair ribbon." Shuu refused to dignify this with a reply, and flopped face-down onto the mattress with ill grace. 

"I'm afraid that's my fault," Nanaki said, loosely folding the clothes onto the chair where Sakazaki's jacket was already draped. "He lived inside the underground laboratories, you know, and we couldn't retrieve the rest of his clothing. But he seems so fond of this shade of purple that since I had to dye more shirts this color anyway, I thought I might as well add some other items."

"Nanaki. You did not tell me that you dyed these yourself," Shuu said accusingly. Sakazaki massaged his back and shoulders with clinical detachment, finding knots of tension and pressing them out. He was good at it, better than some of the professionals at the clinic.

"Well, it's a simple enough process with aniline dyes and natural plant-based fibers. Or at least cellulose-based ones; I think your hair ribbons are made of rayon. But since silk is protein-based, it doesn't take dye the same way, and so the colors wouldn't've matched up...." Nanaki trailed off, watching Sakazaki. "You're not using massage oil? The clinic does, I suppose to reduce the coefficient of friction."

"I didn't bring any. Though if the hospital gave you any scar-reduction ointment, I can apply that where it's needed." Sakazaki kneeled astride Shuu's waist and leaned into a particularly tense area between the shoulderblades, squeezing out an unwilling grunt of relief.

"You know, I think they did-- Isa usually applies that himself after a bath. It isn't in here? I suppose it must be in the bathroom; I'll go find it."

Shuu tensed up again as Nanaki left. "Why, isn't that sweet," Sakazaki said. "You're far more relaxed when he's in the room. Take a deep breath and let it out, or I'll have to start all over again. Or resort to more drastic measures." He slipped one hand beneath Shuu's hips, using the other to flatten his shoulders against the mattress.

Yes, Sakazaki was quite damnably good at finding sensitive spots and applying just the right amount of pressure and friction. He would make an excellent torturer if he were using those skills to elicit pain, instead of expertly promoting an erection. Shuu bared his teeth, trying to stop himself from thrusting into Sakazaki's loosely twisting grip. The intervening friction of his shorts was maddening, but not as maddening as the mere fact of arousal in itself. Despite his painful arm, he clenched his hands in the sheets and tried to stop panting.

Sakazaki sat up and patted Shuu's side as if praising a lapdog. "Yes, that's right, keep taking those nice deep breaths," he said as Nanaki returned. "Is that the scar ointment? Thank you, Mr. Nanaki. I think this is going quite well, don't you?"

Nanaki peered at him closely. "Is it too warm in here, Isa? Your face is flushed-- are you thirsty? I can go prepare more tea, if you want any."

"Do. Not. Go. Anywhere." Shuu's instructions were impeded by Sakazaki therapeutically pressing the breath out of his lungs between each word. Every time Sakazaki pushed down with both arms, relaxing Shuu's back, he followed by pressing down his hips, with far less relaxing effects in that region.

"Mr. Nanaki? I wonder if you'd help me while I work on his back-- could you apply ointment to the scar on his thigh? It doesn't require any special technique; just rub it into the ridges where the stitches were removed."

"Are you sure? I really don't have any experience with this sort of thing," Nanaki said doubtfully. "Isa, is this all right with you?"

Subtlely, Sakazaki was beginning to apply traction with every hip thrust: not just pressing Shuu straight down, but also sliding him back and forth against the sheets. "Yes," Shuu gasped out, cursing himself. He resolved to prevent himself from saying anything else if it killed him.

"I used to give backrubs to the younger children where I grew up, though they weren't this forceful," Nanaki said quietly, smoothing the bullet scar under his fingers. "More of a light hug, to let them know that they weren't alone."

"Yes, I remember," Sakazaki said, and slid one wrist underneath Shuu again. "Or at least I remember trying to talk in English to the American-looking boy and seeing him run away to you."

Nanaki's hand stopped kneading the leg scar. Sakazaki's hand resumed kneading Shuu's cock-- this time, not just through the front of his shorts, but slipping directly inside them. 

Shuu hissed into the pillow, increasingly light-headed and wondering if Nanaki could really be this oblivious. It was possible, just barely; Sakazaki was groping him from the right while Nanaki was sitting at his left, facing outward. Shuu turned away, not wanting to look at Nanaki's back and shoulders. Not as he'd once watched Dr. Kawara, his untidy hair, his ever-present smile-- 

"...really? Oh, of course. The overseas boy who stayed with us for a week. They couldn't find the head of your father's family at first, so you were provisionally registered to your mother's family until then. Shirogane Yuuya, was that it? You didn't have glasses yet, and your hair was lighter."

"And yours was darker. Hitori."

"Oh, that's not my name anymore." Nanaki resumed massaging the leg scar as if nothing had happened. "Uzune Hitori is legally dead, after all-- a partially decomposed body in cold storage, found with all the proper identifying documents. At least when Nageki's liver was still there too, the two of them were together. It must have been nice for them that way. Less lonely, you know? But now that Nageki isn't there anymore, Hitori is all alone. It's too bad."

Sakazaki was doing something particularly elaborate with his hand now-- not just rotating his wrist, but rippling his fingers as if playing a piano scale. His weight kept counterbalancing Shuu's instinctive thrusts, making it impossible for him to move. Not that Shuu wanted to be moving at all. Or breathing harshly through his teeth. Or crushing his face sideways into the pillow, with teardrops of rage and humiliatingly unwelcome lust.

"Isa," Nanaki said, "I'm not tickling you, am I? I'm sorry, but your legs are becoming very tense again."

"I must be doing something wrong," Sakazaki sighed, "but after all, I'm not fully certified yet. Mr. Nanaki, could you bring me the items in my jacket pocket?"

The leg massage stopped again, and Nanaki's weight lifted up from the mattress. "Hmm, let me see what's inside here. Surgical gloves. And condoms? I thought you said you didn't bring any massage oil with you."

"Oh, that's not massage oil," Sakazaki said cheerfully. "That's lube."

Shuu considered voicing a protest, despite knowing that it would be useless. Not just because he was outnumbered, or because he was weak and injured, but because Sakazaki's ministrations were rapidly eroding Shuu's willingness to escape them.

"Oh dear," Nanaki said. "Is this really necessary?"

"Perhaps. Because whatever Isa's faults may be, we know that he has one steadfast virtue. Once he makes a promise, he will do anything to keep it. Won't you, Isa?" Sakazaki angled his own hips downward, pressing his own erection into Shuu from behind as his hand kept urgently caressing.

"Yes," Shuu found himself whispering, almost in a sob.

"And if he'll promise to help my friends, he knows they'll help him continue his work. Maybe he can clear the virus from Kawara Ryouta's body. Maybe he can repair Tousaka Hiyoko's brain and bring her spirit back to it. Maybe he can clone Fujishiro Nageki and make a new body for him to live in. Maybe he can even bring Kawara Ryuuji back from the dead."

"Ah," Nanaki said thoughtfully. "It would be very nice to see Nageki again. I think I'd like that."

"Yes," Shuu moaned again. "I promise to help the Dove Party. I promise!"

"Well then, he's promised. I suppose you won't need these anymore?" 

"He might be disappointed if I stopped now. Besides, I went to all the trouble to bring these, so we may as well use them. What do you say, Isa?"

Shuu considered the technical interpretations of what he had and had not promised. After all, wasn't Labor-9 patterned on early prototypes from the Dove Party itself? Did the larger goal of helping the Doves necessarily preclude killing individual operatives, such as Sakazaki? And how would Tousaka's or Fujishiro's revival assist the Dove Party as a whole? He said only one word, though, and kept repeating it for the rest of the night. "Yes. Yes. Yes."

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for the narrative hurdles about what everyone calls everyone else-- I figured that Shuu would never go back to thinking of himself as Isa Souma, or address Yuuya or Kazuaki by their personal names, and that conversely, they'd never let themselves revert to calling him the "Iwamine" alias after everything was out in the open. As for Kazuaki/Hitori... sadly, adorable narcolepsy-sensei still seems to be batshit/broken at heart in this story. I'm sorry ^_^;;;;
> 
> Extra postscript-- very belatedly, it occurs to me that the coffee-like beverage which Yuuya chokes down actually has three different types of adulterants: sweetness, lightener... and nuts. Which one corresponds to which character is left as an exercise for the reader.


End file.
